Go Yuka!
by solo-canciones.96
Summary: -un futuro? quien quiere eso? yo quiero mi presente... y lo quiero fuera de esta academia! la odio... y los odio por simplemente dejarme aquí! -este es nuestro hogar Yuka! es nuestra casa! y eres mi hija! soy egoísta... pero no quiero que te alejes de mi! Todos quieren ver a sus padres, tu que nos tienes, solo te compadeces! Madura y mira al futuro, por ti, por Haruna... CRECE YA!


Cap 1: Quiero huir...

Mi nombre es Yuka, y vivo en la residencia triple de la academia alice, mi vida no ha salido de estas barreras, y verdaderamente me siento furiosa de no poder hacer nada para escapar. mi alice es el fuego, no suele haber muchos de esos alice que son peligrosos... pero el mio suele ser inesperado a veces... desde que cumplí ocho años las autoridades me han obligado a ponerme controladores, ya que desde esa corta edad mi alice se estabilizo y he incendiado tres edificios.

Mi hermano menor se llama Satsuma, y posee el mismo alice, aunque el es muy pequeño y parece ser el talentoso entre ambos. Mis memorias se reducen a despertar y dormir, odio a esta academia y a los directivos, los odio mas que nada... por su culpa me encuentro aquí... mi sueño es escapar, escapar lejos junto Haruna, el es mi mejor amigo desde pequeños, el y yo sentimos que no pertenecemos aquí, y que juntos nos iremos lejos.

Hoy, Haruna ha construido un tele-transportador que te lleva a donde te lo imagines y se desintegra al ser usado, pero el verdadero problema es que ambos no conocemos ningún lugar fuera de aquí, ambos nacimos aquí y el exterior a sido una incógnita.

Toda la mañana estuvimos pensando en como llegar a lugares lejanos, pero no es hasta la tarde cuando mis esperanzas caen realmente bajo un tren. Ambos tomamos nuestras manos y decidimos probar el transportador por precaución.

-Yo no pensare nada, tu piensa en un lugar al que quieras ir, que sea aquí dentro- dice Haruna mientras aprieta mi mano con fuerza-

-Pienso... el bosque! allí vamos!- una vez piso el transportador una sensación de volar sacude mi cuerpo, pero nunca suelto su mano, en mi interior solo pienso en mis padres... ellos estarán decepcionados?-

Cuando abrí los ojos, no estamos en el bosque... sino en el despacho del director de primaria. mi cuerpo se hiela al ver a la morena que se acerca a mi...

-Yuka! que haz hecho esta vez!- dice... pero no lo dice a mi... miro a mi acompañante y ese... ese es mi cuerpo! mis ojos carmesí, mi coleta en mi cabello moreno... el collar mandarina... esa soy yo!

-Arr... emmm...- mi cuerpo me mira y se que ha pasado!- yu...

-Haru... na?- pregunto, y mi cuerpo asiente.

Miro mi cuerpo en el espejo mas cercano y grito al ver que mi cabello es corto y grisáceo, ojos violetas y uniforme de hombre... soy Haruna...

-Yuka, estas bien?- pregunta asustada la morena.

-No señora, yo no soy Yuka!- dice Haruna en mi cuerpo.

-Amor he vuel...- se escucha una voz desde la entrada- Yuka? que has hecho esta vez?- pregunta el director de primaria.

-Yo... no lo se..- respondo al escuchar la voz grave desde mi garganta- yo, soy Yuka.

Ambos se miran, la morena y el director.

-Pues... yo no se, te toca hablar con ella! o el... o ellel!- dice el director mientras se acerca a la morena.

-Natsume! eres un idiota! tenemos que hablar ambos! es nuestra hija... hijo... Haru-Yuka! lo que sea.

-Mam...- digo mientras siento la mano de Haruna apretarme-

-Yuka... no sientes calor?- dice mientras puedo ver llamas saliendo desde la punta de sus yemas.

-Abajo!- grito al tirarme sobre mi cuerpo- piensa en anular el alice, piensa que quieres que se detenga!- digo entre gritos.

-Rayos! Yuk... Haruna! esas eran cortinas nuevas- dice mi madre.

-Mikan, tengo los resultados de las pruebas en historia...- dice una mujer pelinegro atado y ojos violetas.- ah, Haruna... que bueno que estas aquí... podrías darle esto a tu padre cuando vayan a las clases de ciencia?- me levanto de mi cuerpo y Haruna me aprieta aun mas fuerte.

-Hotaru... el no es Haruna... el... ella es Yuka... no se que hicieron pero ambos están en diferente cuerpo.

-Qu... haru... HARU! que te dije sobre esto! antes de probar tus experimentos, utiliza a tu padre!... cuando Ruka se entere!- dice la mujer en un tono muy enojado

Mientras pasaban los minutos, ambos seguíamos en el cuerpo del otro y les contamos la parte menos importante del hecho... nada de fugas y nada de desintegración.

-Natsume... que podríamos hacer?- dice mi madre mientras se sienta en la silla de mi padre.

-Lo único que puedo pensar es que Haruna construya otro...-

-No puede, o no?- dice la madre de Haruna- es decir, el esta en el cuerpo de Yuka, lo mas que podría construir es un castigo de fuego en el aire... y ni siquiera... ninguno sabrá como controlar su alice.

-Y si tu...- dice mi madre-

-Nunca se me ocurrió hacer un... tele-transportador de almas o algo así, pero en la diferente... podría llamar a sombritas y tal vez el conozca a alguien que posea las facultades... es decir, después de todo es el profesor de la diferente junto a Ton-Tono. Mientras tanto podría intentar construir un trasladador de almas, pero tomaría un tiempo en poder ponerlo en funcionamiento. Y no te podría asegurar la seguridad de nuestros hijos...

Mi madre piensa y solo asiente, se que realmente esta enojada, pero primero esperara a solucionar el problema antes de darme un castigo.

-Bien, entonces ambos vayan con Mikan a la residencia y Hotaru ve a ver a sombritas para la búsqueda... yo tengo que solucionar inconvenientes en las barreras con Sakurano y Subaru...

-vamos, Yuk... Haru- toma mi mano y Imai-sensei nos abre la puerta.


End file.
